No u hang up
by kelbobs15
Summary: Phil has left Sunhill but him and Sam r in a relationship. Can it survive with Phil being on the other side of London? Oneshot songfic. Song No u Hang up by the beautiful Shayne ward if u dint alredy guess. My entry 4 the fanfic comp on P4Sxxxxxxxxxx


_Hey all! Sorry I've not written anything 4 ages, bin suffering from cant-be-bothered-itis lol! Summary: Phil's left Sunhill but him and Sam r in a relationship. Can it survive wiv Phil being on the other side of London. Conversation between Phil and sam over the fone. Enjoy! PS Small sexual suggestion about half way down, lol!_

* * *

No U Hang Up

**You got my attention at hello **

**We had this connection that wouldn't let go **

**There was something sexy 'bout your voice **

**Anything you say makes a beautiful noise **

Phil Hunter was in the kitchen waiting for his microwave meal for 1 to be ready when he heard his phone ring. "Hello." He said.

"Hey darling, it's me." His girlfriend, Sam Nixon, replied.

"You got my messages then?"

"Yep, all 17 of them." Phil laughed at this.

**And now we break up to make up right away (we make up right away) **

**Just an excuse to lay in bed all day (oh we lay in bed all day) **

**I know that this thing we have wont ever change **

**And that's why I have the confidence to say **

Phil and Sam had been seeing each other since the day he left Sunhill, which meant they barely got to see each other. Their relationship over the last few years had been like a rollercoaster, but somehow they had always got by. Maybe it was because they had each other maybe it was something else. They regretted not realising their feelings sooner, but at least they were making up for it now.

**A lot of girls are sexy **

**but you know how to use it **

**You can keep me up on the phone all night **

**We say lets hang up on 3 but we don't ever do it **

**Aint it crazy how after all this time **

**We got that you hang up no you hang up kinda love **

**We got that you hang up no you hang up kinda love **

"So what are you doing now?" Phil asked.

"Eating a takeaway and missing you, what about you?" Sam replied.

"Pretty much the same."

"I can't believe I have to wait until friday until I see you... Can't you say you're sick?"

"No I can't, I've done that too many times in the last few months, they're gonna realise somethings up."

**Every time you call me, I wont lie **

**I still get the goose-bumps I felt the first time **

**That I saw you walk into a room **

**Girl you had me hooked on that beautiful view **

**And now we break up **

**And now we break up to make up right away (we make up right away) **

**Just an excuse to lay in bed all day (and we lay in bed all day) **

**I know that this thing we have wont ever change **

**And that's why I have the confidence to say **

"Well we'll have to do something that'll keep us satisfied until we see each other on Friday." Phil grinned.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, confused.

"Have you ever had phone sex?"

"Oh god, please tell me you're kidding!"

"We need something that'll leave us weak for a few days." Sam laughed at this.

"Come on Sam lets try it... Pweease!"

"Don't use that cute voice on me!... Alright lets give it a go."

"Thankyou Sam... I'm undoing my trousers and I'm moving my hand inside... Your turn."

Ok... I'm unbuttoning my shirt; I'm slowly reaching my hand in my bra... No Phil, it's weird I can't do it!" Sam was giggling uncontrollably as she buttoned her shirt back.

**A lot of girls are sexy **

**but you know how to use it **

**You can keep me up on the phone all night **

**We say lets hang up on 3 but we don't ever do it **

**Aint it crazy how after all this time **

**We got that you hang up no you hang up kinda love **

**We got that you hang up no you hang up kinda love **

**And baby you still know just how to **

**Blow my mind **

**And after everything that we've been through **

**It still feels right **

**And I know, that I can't **

**Picture living my life without you **

**Yeah yeah **

After what seemed minutes on the phone, Sam and Phil decided that it was time for the conversation to end. "I better go Sam, I've already ruined my dinner." Phil sighed.

"Well if it's already ruined then there's no point in having it now and we can keep talking." Sam laughed.

"I'd love to but I won't be able to afford my electricity bill if I keep talking."

"Ok, I love you."

"I know, I love you too... You hang up first."

"Why me?"

"Cos I don't have the strength to."

"Well neither do I."

"Alright let's do it on 3... 1... 2... 3."

"You didn't hang up!"

"Neither did you!"

"You should hang up first you're the man!"

"You hang up."

"No you hang up."

"No you!"

"You!"

"We're turning into one of those really annoying couples aren't we?"

"Looks that way." Sam giggled.

**A lot of girls are sexy **

**but you know how to use it **

**You can keep me up on the phone all night **

**We say lets hang up on 3 but we don't ever do it **

**Aint it crazy how after all this time **

"Sam I really have to go now." Phil said. Tears began to form in Sam's.

"Sam you stll there?"

"Yep." Sam choked.

"Oh sweetheart please don't get upset again."

"I'm sorry... It's just so hard having to let you go!"

"You're not letting me go, I'll see you on Friday."

"For how long?... A couple of days!... Then I won't see you again for another few weeks... I hate this Phil, I don't know if I can carry on like this!"

"Let's just try Sam, I can't lose you again, I've done that before and it's not good... I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll see you on Friday."

"Ok, bye." Sam put the phone down and continued to cry. It was true, not being together as a couple was awful. But being a couple and being apart was unbearable.

**A lot of girls are sexy **

**You can keep me up on the phone all night **

**We say lets hang up on 3 (you hang up, no you hang up, knda love) **

**Aint it crazy how after all this time (you hang up, no you hang up, kinda love) **

**We got that you hang up no you hang up kinda love **

**We got that you hang up no you hang up kinda love **

**We got that you hang up no you hang up kinda love **

**We got that you hang up no you hang up kinda love**

* * *

_So wat do u all think, if u like plezzzz review! Lots of love, KellyxXx_


End file.
